Kiss from a Rose
by LabyrinthHearted
Summary: The world didnt care for her,why should it? She was nothing more then tthe abused daughter of a local,and whealthy, banker. Yet somehow one man fell hard for her and she him. Carlisle/OC.Not for Esme lovers
1. Smolder, Samantha

******A/N:DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of the Twilight series characters I use,Trust me I wish I owned Carlisle oh boy do I,they belong to Stephine Mayer and only I do own Samantha,Celia and other characters I made up so if yyou use them with out my permission I will torture you got it? Good ENJOY!**

**________________________**

**1921**, Seattle Washington

_I couldn't speak. I couldn't move with out some kind of pain raking through my body. I gasped for breath, desperately trying to get even the smallest amount into my lungs. Above me was a beautiful, pained looking, angel in a halo of dim kerosene lamp light. I felt something, his hand possibly, touch my numb cheek. It felt like ice, a relief. "It will be alright, I promise you" his voice cracked at the end, angels shouldn't cry is what I desperately wanted to say. He put his glacier cold lips to my jugular, he softly whispered "I'm sorry, Miss Van-Garrett"  
A piercing pain at the base of my neck sent a shock through my feeble body. I was too weak to fight it. I willingly welcomed the pain with open arms. The angel pulled back and stared into my eyes, more pain. And a look for forgiveness.....that, at the time, I didn't understand. Then it all became clear to me, why he wished I could forgive him. The corners of my eyes blurred and a very new, unfamiliar pain ripped through my frail body. No part of my being was spared as waves of agony spread through my body. I felt myself cry out, and again. My angels face was even more pained, but he never left my side, he only held my hand apologizing for the pain and promising the relief I begged for in my mind. My lips could not find any words. No, this wasn't right, death shouldn't be so painful; I shouldn't feel this burning in my veins. This __had__ to be _**HELL**_,__ but why would they send an angel to sooth me? The nightmarish sensation never left me, never gave way to something softer. I felt as if petrol had been poured over me and I had been set alight.  
Always in the background was a dark pacing figure. Every so often a flash of angelic eyes would settle on me. The dark figure and my guardian angel would converse quietly over me so low I couldn't make it out; I think I even heard them begin speaking another language. Italian possibly?  
My body convulsed and my heart stuttered. Something akin to salt in my wounds washed over me. It was less painful then the fire through my blood ways, almost a heart slowed and stuttered  
_**Thud, thud, then a quiver, one more thud. The pain was drianing,The angel above me Smiled a true smile ..Heavenly .Stutter....Silance**_.There was no movement in my chest, no blood rushing through my vains,the air I pulled in through my lips didn't fill my lungs.  
I opened my eyes, shocked at the sight. Everything was clear. __Sharp. Defined.__  
I could see each individual color in the flickering flame of the lamp. They where beautiful, swaying from side to side. Not only was my sight enhanced but so where my other senses. I could hear the wind outside, through the walls and windows; I took inn a small breath past a very unusual burning sensation in my throat. I could taste the sunshine, the honey suckle that was my own perfume.  
Slowly I let my eyes wander around as I cautiously sat up. The room I resided inn was dark, thick black curtains covered any out door light source seemed very strange to me because I somehow saw __perfect__ in the blackness of the room.  
"Samantha?" a gasp rose from my throat; I turned so fast I hardly had time to comprehend. Under hanging kerosene lamp was my angel, the blond one who had stayed with me all through the pain. His face made me blink a couple times; it felt like staring strait into the sun, hell I half expected when I looked away I would be seeing colorful spots!  
"I think she remembers you Carlisle...Well somewhat at least" my head seemed to be moving at its own accord because when I turned to look at the voices owner...I barley knew I had moved.  
"W-wh-whats going o-on?" I stuttered in fear, but despite the emotion my voice sounded so much different, it was high pitched, it seemed to flow from my lips like the sweetest of sounds, it was musical like a harps tune. Something had happened to me to cause this change in me. Slowly I lifted my gaze up so my eyes met with those of the angel who had caused all my pain...and somehow found it his job to sooth me. His face was a mix of compassion and wisdom, the kind you see in middle aged men who have been living for so long. But my angel only looked about twenty, possibly couple years older. That's when I finally realized what had happned, when my heart didn't race at the sight of him. I, **Samantha Leann Van-Garrett**....was dead._

______________________

_**But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen.**_

**_Well thats chapter 1 (: hope you enjoyed it teehee _**

**_Jai 3_**


	2. Deadly Beauty, Carlisle's POV

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Twilight series characters I use,**** Trust me I wish I owned Carlisle oh boy do I****; they belong to Stephanie Mayer and only her. BUT I do own Samantha, Celia and other characters I made up so if you use them with out my permission I will torture you got it? Good ENJOY!  
_____________**  
_Samantha. My sweet innocent Samantha. I could see her body trembling, her round crimson eyes wide with a mix of fear and confusion slowly, not wanting to frighten her, made my way to the couch where she sat. "I'll explain everything...I promise" I whispered ,bending down and tucking my arms beneath her legs and back, picking her up and cradling her feminine body against my chest. Edward watched with wide, horrified eyes. I paid no attention to him, only the beautiful newborn vampire in my arms. I watched her carefully as she continued to take in her surroundings with her new eyes, her small hand gripping a slim, silver cross that hung around her neck on a thin chain of silver. Her free hand was on my chest, I guessed she was seeing if I where real or not, I smiled at that small thought. "Please, don't be frightened"_

__

I smiled down at her as she looked up at me, her beautiful face plastered with confusion's was the second I had

_**Saved**__ from death, the bonds between her and I seemed a lot stronger then the ones I had with my __**son**__, Edward. I had found her in and alley way, beaten and bleeding on the snowy cobble stoned ground. She was at a point between life and death, I had been shocked to even hear her heart still beating, softly...Almost not even their, my enhanced hearing making out the feather light thuds and continuous stutters. I could feel it in my entire being when I had kneeled beside her and pushed the blood soaked, chocolate colored hair, from her angel face. My eyes had widened in fear, relzation mostly. I __**knew**__ that face. I could feel the smoldering begin to grow in my throat as I caught her unique scent, this only happened when I was around her. The burning. The beauty that was dieing on stones, her blood staining the snow was young, seven-teen year old, Samantha LeAnn Van-Garrett. I __had__ to save her.  
"Where am I? "she asked, her voice barely a whisper.  
"You're in my home," I answered, setting her down on my unused and un-necessary bed. I knew she wasn't tired, impossible for her now, but I didn't want her to have to lie on the stiff couch. I still felt terrible about the pain I had just put her through and desperately wanted to make it up to her.  
"I want to take care of you, Samantha"  
"You remember my name?" she asked me, laying her head against the soft pillow.  
"Of course, it's not easy to forget the beautiful young lady I met four years ago when she fell from a stone wall." I told her, standing back so I didn't make her uncomfortable. She continued to stare at me, as if she where waiting for me to disappear in a puff of smoke.  
With a sigh I started towards the door, thinking she wanted to be alone. That was till she grabbed my hand, I felt her small one trembling slightly in my large hand. Was she scared?_

__

"Carlisle....you promised me you would-would tell me what happened. I can't remember anything and when I try to...all I get is blurry memories." I heard fear, horror, in her beautiful angelic voice. She grabbed the sleeve of my jacket and pulled, I almost stumbled butt caught myself." I don't think now is the best time for this Samantha. You might be in a little shock," I said, resting my hands on her shoulders. She didn't feel the coolness of my skin, she couldn't. She was exactly like me now.  
"I was supposed to die doctor. I wanted to…" she trailed off, her eyes deep with her sadness. "Why? Why did you save me?"  
" I couldn't leave you like that Samantha, please understand that I never meant to hurt you," I said, cupping her cheek with my hand. Her skin was as smooth as silk and I felt the urge to smile when she unconscientiously leaned into my palm. "In time, I hope you'll be able to forgive me."  
"In time…" she repeated the words as if she had never heard them before. "Am I going to have to stay here long?"  
I smiled down at her sadly before sitting beside her on the bed, clasping her hand between both of mine. "Do you remember the past three days at all Samantha? I know they aren't the most wonderful memories but they're necessary for you to understand what I'm about to tell you."  
She looked down at our clasped hands for a while before glancing up at me shyly and nodding her head. "I remember a little I think. I had a terrible dream that I was on fire, doctor and in terrible pain," she explained, her eyes troubled.  
"I can explain that Samantha but, please, call me Carlisle," I said kindly.  
"Okay Carlisle," she said, nodding her head and smiling. "I'm listening."  
I sighed before explaining to her what I had never told anyone before. At first her face was disbelieving when I revealed what I was and what I had to do for my 'food'. Her eyes widened though and I watched as she touched her throat in recognition as I explained to her the thirst all new vampires felt for blood. I could see the horror on her face as she looked across the small bedroom into the mirror and noticed for the first time her new reflection, the pale ivory skin, the blood red eyes, the beautiful woman that was only a small resemblance of her before. And finally the sadness of knowing that she would forever exist. That was always the hardest part.

"I think it's best for you to stay with me," I told her softly, my fingers tightening around hers. "I can help you with this Samantha, you won't be alone."  
I looked at Samantha, her crimson eyes wide, mouth gapping slightly in shock as her mind processed all the information I had just told her. "I don't want to encroach on your life like that Carlisle. It wouldn't be fair for me to ask that of you," she said, resting her free hand on top of mine.  
I smiled at her and couldn't help but to laugh a little at her words. She was a very kind woman. "Samantha, I don't have much of a life to speak of really. The only family I have is my adopted son, Edward, and he is just like you and I. I would be more than happy if you would live with us." I said earnestly, leaning forward and cupping her cheek in my hand.  
"You don't mind?" she asked me, still unsure.  
"Not at all. It was me who put you in this terrible place anyway Samantha, it's the least I can do for you," I said apologetically. I felt terrible for having done this to her.  
"You kept me alive Carlisle, you are nothing if not a wonderful man" She said smiling slightly.  
Slowly, as if hesitant, she wrapped her arms around y neck and hugged me tight. Her vice grip didn't hurt in the slightest; it was like she was trying to be gentle...that she knew she was stronger then me. I awkwardly returned the embrace, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close, my face was buried in her soft hair. Even now her scent intoxicated me.

_**Samantha was going to be the death of me**._

_--------------------_

_**The more I get of you,  
The stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.**_

_**Chapter 2 wewt! how was it? well tell me in reviews (:**_

_**jai 3  
**_


	3. Parayer for thine mother,Samantha's POV

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of the Twilight series characters I use,**** Trust me I wish I owned Carlisle oh boy do I****, they belong to Stephanie Mayer and only her. BUT I do own Samantha, Celia and other characters I made up so if you use them with out my permission I will torture you got it? Good ENJOY!  
Prayers in bold print.**

_My days with Carlisle and Edward seemed to pass by in a flash, it was like we had this routine that we didn't even know existed. Carlisle would arrive home just as dawn broke, always so careful, always so calm. I didn't understand how he managed while I was tearing apart at the seams. I never knew what emotion would flood through me next. It was all they could do until night fall to let me loose outside again away from the general population. Being cooped up began to drive me mad. It wasn't long before they were suggesting that we move to a more secluded place to give me more freedom. I tried my best to rein myself in, but I often flew off the handle for no apparent reason. I felt guilty for this when flashes of my previous life bubbled up.  
Later that morning Carlisle sat down and discussed his transformation with me. I couldn't imagine the pain that flooded him, and how alone he felt. I was able to see him in a new light. He didn't do this to hurt me, but he was trying to help me. I understood that now, and I couldn't hate him for it. He was hoping some of that lost vivacity would still come through. He never got mad at me, even though I deserved it. Sometimes I felt like he was exasperated with my antics, but he never showed his anger. He did however have to restrain me a few times.__**"O most holy apostle, St. Jude, faithful servant and friend of Jesus, people honor and invoke you universally, as the patron of hopeless cases, of things almost despaired of. Pray for me, for I am so helpless and alone. Please help to bring me visible and speedy assistance. Come to my assistance in this great need that I may receive the consolation and help of heaven in all my necessities, tribulations, and sufferings, and that I may praise God with you always."**__ I whispered, my hand grasping the cross so tightly I was afraid it may break with my new strength. Slowly I opened my eyes, having closed them in the middle of my prayer, and gazed at Carlisle. His eyes where on me, a smile on his lips "very good Samantha, I assume he's your favorite then if you know his prayer by heart" he chuckled as he placed the candle into the box.  
Of all the times to not be able to blush...."yes, he is actually. He really helped me when it came to the-" I stopped mid-sentence bit the inside of my cheek. I hadn't told Carlisle about the abuse. I hadn't told anyone, hell I didn't even think about it so Edward couldn't see. That little part of my past was a dirty secret I wanted to keep locked away in a vault that was in the back of my mind, hoping I would __**never**__ open it under any circumstances.  
"I'm sorry...if you'll excuse me" my voice was barley noticeable but it was there. Quickly I ran up the stairs, down the long hall and into my bed chambers. I slammed the door shut, my back against the wood, and slid down it slowly. My eyes where towards the ceiling, the feeling of wanting to cry over powered every sense in my small newborn body. Slowly I closed my eyes, slowly taking in one breath before slowly saying what I desperately needed to say.  
__**"Lord Jesus Christ, King of kings, you have power over life and death. You know even things that are uncertain and obscure, and our very thoughts and feelings are not hidden from you. Cleanse me from my secret faults, and I have done wrong and you saw it. You know how weak I am, both in soul and in body. Give me strength, O Lord, in my frailty and sustain me in my sufferings. Grant me a prudent judgment, dear Lord, and let me always be mindful of your blessings. Let me retain until the end your grace that has protected me till now."**__  
The words fell off my icy rose petal colored lips like a harps tune, sugur coated in my own sorrow, with the slightest hint of love in them. A knock came at my door; my body froze as the scent of the man waiting for my answer wafted threw the cracks. "Carlisle please I would like to be left alone" I struggled with everything I was to not break into a fit of sobs.  
"Samantha, please let me in. I just want to talk with you" I could here the concern and sweetness in his musical, loving, voice. How could I decline him, he was my maker, the reason I was alive, and truthfully...I had fallen head over heels in love with the blond angel.  
With deliberate slowness I got to my feet, brushing off the crimson satin of my dress with one hand I hesitantly placed my hand on the knob and twisted it slightly, just enough so the door opened enough for me to peek my head out. Slowly I looked out the crack of the door and up at Carlisle, my orange-gold eyes locking with his heart thumping topaz ones. "What do you need to talk to me about Carlisle?" I bit my lower lip softly, I grasped the door knob tightly in my hand, surly there would be dents once I released the cool metal. Slowly Carlisle placed his hand on the wood of the door and pushed gentally, it fully opened with little protest and he stepped inside my darkened bed chamber. I turned from him, looking at the wall as I heard the door softly close behind him "You seemed upset Samantha, please tell me what's wrong" he whispered, his foot steps creaking against the wood flooring as he walked the short distance from the door to me. I bit the inside of my cheek again, having released my lip after he came in, and slowly crossed my arms over my chest. I grasped my upper arms with strength to break humans fragile bones, my nails dug through the fabric of my sleeves and bit into my skin. I didn't even flinch.  
Something touched my bare shoulder--my dress hugged the tops of my arms-- and slowly run down my arm, a shudder ran threw my body at the small touch. With his free hand Carlisle pushed the chocolate hair from my other shoulder, his finger tips gracing my skin with his icy touch. "Please..." he whispered, his voice pleading with me to tell him everything in my head." I-I...." Biting my lip a squeezed my arms tighter, but he pried them off, making my hands fall to my sides. I felt something press against my back, it was hard, warm. I guessed it was his chest. Slowly I tried o move but his grip on my arms was to strong for me to break. Heat coursed through my dry vains, sending shocks down my spine and to where ever he touched me, I felt my breath start to become was happening to me?  
"Samantha..." Carlisle's voice, his warm breath, tickled my ear. Another shudder raked my body." you used to talk about her in your sleep" my eyes widened, I froze, I didn't breath."Wh-who Carlisle?" I stammered, my hands balling into fists.  
"Your mother...you used to talk about her when you dreamed. You seemed...frightened almost. What exactly happened to her?"  
The question made me clench my fists more, my long nails piercing the fine alabaster skin of my palms "She...she was murdered when I was four. I witnessed the entire thing. My father took the only person who gave a damn about me away." I couldn't fight it any more; I doubled over in a fit of convulsive sobs. Carlisle caught me easily, falling to his knees as he did so. I dry sobbed, my cries and shouts of sorrow and anguish falling from my lips like the curses my father would yell. Carlisle held me, rocking me back and forth slowly as he tried to hush me."Shh...Samantha hush. Please darling it will be cry I hate seeing you like this" he whispered, smoothing my hair and kissing my cheek, my jaw, my neck....anything to calm me in some way.  
__**"Fill the emptiness of their victim hearts. With the fire of your divine love. So as to transform their losses. Into a healing power. For themselves and for our world.  
Amen."**__ The small prayer he whispered to me rang in my mind over and over, never ceasing. Slowly I looked at Carlisle, our gazes locking for what seemed forever, My heart should have been thumping loudly in my ears, but it was as cold and silent as a rock. His lips where inches from mine, if I just moved....before I could do anything Carlisle moved his hand slowly to my hair, knotting the curly strands in his fingers then closing his hand into a fist. "Car-Carlisle?" I stammered, hoping in the pit of my heart that I wasn't dreaming."Im here Samantha....I'll always be here for you" he whispered before softly pressing his icy lips to mine in a fired kiss that could have set the entire house and forest on fire.__ Truthfully I wouldn't care._

As time went on, I began to calm. Little things bothered me less and less, and I was more in control of my thoughts and actions. It no longer felt as if I was being controlled by some alien being. I was also learning how to control myself around humans, ignoring the burn and desire to feed on them. Carlisle and Edward had made the decision to move either way. I had reeked havoc and people were starting to ask questions. They, and I, thought it best to find a new place to go. They didn't seem upset about picking up and leaving their home. I began to feel bad, as if it was my entire fault.

"We'll have to move either way." Carlisle told me one day "We've been here long enough. Try not to believe it's your actions alone." He assure me as he packed the last box, I blinked a couple times as I watched him. He was packing away some candles that I had found oh so appealing, they had the saints on them with small prayers. My favorite was the Saint Jude candle, the one he now held ever so carefully, the prayer for the particular saint ran threw my mind. Little did I know it also flowed from my lips as well.

____________________

**_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain...._**

**_Chapter 3 teehee, wow i finally got it up, might get chap 4 up today _**

**_Jai Xo_**


	4. Worthy of an Angel,Carlisle's POV

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Twilight series characters I use,**** Trust me I wish I owned Carlisle oh boy do I****; they belong to Stephanie Mayer and only her. BUT I do own Samantha, Celia and other characters I made up so if you use them with out my permission I will torture you got it? Good ENJOY!  
Pairing: Carlisle/OC (Samantha)  
Rating: M (just to be safe )  
Title: Kiss from a rose**  
Carlisle's vision is underlined

_After Samantha and I broke away from our intense lip lock I,quickly,went to my library, yearning for an escape into its cool, dark silence. There was no sound here, save my own labored breathing, and my racing mind could begin to quiet. I had felt this intense draw to her for some time now, and my ability to resist was waning. My head was in my hands, hanging between my knees as my mind drifted slowly, a certain part of my mind opened, the images of what I truly wanted to happen after the kiss flooded in, it was a vault I had kept closed for sometime now...but at this point I had no urge to shut it again.  
__Samantha, my innocent Samantha. My sweet, pure, ravishing Samantha.__** MY**__ Samantha. I held her now, in my arms as she cryed, sobbed was more of the word to use actually...vampires couldn't cry. Her body shook, She said things like it was her fault her mother was dead and that I should kill her....but I ignored them and did everything I could to stop her pain. I tried whispering words of comfort to her, smoothing her hair, kissing her face...the last one worked slightly. Why did I have to bring up her mother? I should have known this would be the out come. Suddenly, a small prayer came into my mind. It was one I had read many times in my human life, when I would pray to my mother; softly I pushed the hair away from Samantha's ear and whispered the phrase that was my own personal favorite part. I felt her freeze slightly, her muscles tensing at my words, had I made her feel worse? Slowly She looked at me, our eyes locked, gold and sunset. Her lips where slightly parted as she took slow even breaths, my own where just centameaters,no, inches away from them. I could feel the iceyness,taste the elk and mountain lion blood that was on her sweet breath,despretally I wanted to actually have a taste of her sweet ,not wanting to push her into anything,I leaned closer to fingers twisted into her long hair and fisted the strands gently "Ill always be here for you Samantha.I promise "I whispered before molding my mouth to hers in a fire and passion filled kiss.I pulled her body closer,keeping my hand in her hair and using my free I felt her kiss back,a soft moan comming from her.I pressed my lips a little harder against hers,causing her to fall forward coursed threw my vains as I acted quickly,un-fisting her hair and ranning my hand down her arm till I reached her wrist.I clutched her then and spun her around in my arms easily,I saw her face eyes where almost black with lust,her lips where parted as she panted for un-nessesary breath,her sharp teeth showing slightly.I pulled her to me as tightly as I dared. I really wanted her closer to me but I wasn't willing to spook her in the process. I started rubbing her back. I wanted so badly to massage all her . I wanted to hold her close to me and worship her body for as long as she would let me in as many ways as she would let me. I would give anything to have Edward's power in this moment. I needed so badly to know I wasn't doing anything that would drudge up bad memories for beautiful young Samantha. I was a little embarrassed that I was getting harder and harder as she pressed herself into me. I really hoped it didn't bother her, because the little bit of friction I was getting from her was too good for me to be able to stop her.  
Slowly I moved forward,her back hit the wood floor with a light thud,I layed on top of her,putting all my wieght on my arms so I didnt crush her, slowly my other hand lifted the hem of her dress and---__  
I stopped mid thought,shaking my head slightly,I could feel my own arousel growning as I thought about I bedding could I even think that!? She was still a child for christ sake!....well forever a child was bad enough I had kissed her but now I wanted to actually take her innocence? Wat kind of monster was I.  
As I sat hours passed before the door creaked quietly and I heard soft footsteps pad across the thick carpets. My head was still in my hands, still hanging between my knees as she stood before me.  
"Are you alright, Carlisle? Is there anything I can do?" Her voice was panicked as she clutched at my shoulders. I startled her when I raised my head, staring into her eyes.  
"No, I'm not alright" my voice was almost a growl, I could tell I was frightening how I wanted , I reached up and grabbed the tops of her arms,making her gasp and release my shoulders "what have you done to me?" I said,my eyes narrowing slightly.  
"Car-Carlisle, what are you talking about"she almost whispered,fright eveident in her beautiful voice.  
"Ever since I met you you have plauged my mind,you always seem to be with me, like some kind of bad habit! I cant even walk in this house with out sensing your presence or your touch in the room...." my eyes continued to bor into her's,the orange had compleatly disaapeared, leaving her eyes an unusual honey I saw something in the golden depths of her eyes,something I never exspected I would make her feel....pure terror.  
I slowly,as my hands trembled, released her arms.I trully was a monster.I had scared the woman I loved....I turned away from her,looking out the window with a angered expression,not for her...but myself.  
"leave me....before I harm you again" I said, grasping the arm rests of my leather chair tightly,my nails dug into the material and tore it.I could hear Samantha's slowly,even breaths as she slowly walked closer to me,causion in each light step she took."Carlisle....you could never hurt me" her arms went around my shoulders from behind,her hands locked together over my silant heart. "This heart....and those hands of yours have kept me alive.I thank god for you each day" she whispered,her sweet breath tickled my ear as she spoke each word carefully,wanting them to sink into my mind.  
With a sigh I rested on of my hands over both of her's,holding them against my chest before I softly ducked my head down and kissed her fingers.I kept my gaze on the outdoor world,watching the sun set behind the large coniffer trees as I was embraced by an angel.  
An angel I knew I shouldnt ever be worthy to have._


	5. Golden bands,Samantha's POV

_**DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of the Twilight series characters I use,Trust me I wish I owned Carlisle oh boy do I,they belong to Stephanie Mayer and only I do own Samantha, Celia and other characters I made up so if you use them with out my permission I will torture you got it? Good ENJOY!**_

_

* * *

_

_If it could,my heart would race as I made my way down the church asile,Edward grasping my blood flowed in my veins insted of the parilizing venom then my cheeks would be bright as roses,stained scarlett possibly at Carlisle's affectinate air filled my lungs then my nessesary breath would have ceased.  
The pastor spoke to us with a friendly smile,his eyes taking in Carlisle and I and seeing nothing but a young couple in 'ed asked ahead of time for our vows to be said in Italin,a perfered language to both of us since Carlisle had begun teaching me.  
_

_"...Carlisle prendere questa donna come tua legittima spousa, di avere e di mantenere gett`o ?  
La malatta e ha gettato la salute ? Per pi`u ricchi o piu poveri? __Fatanto che entrambi vivremo?"  
My beloved's golden eyes glowed with excitment before he spoke after what seemed to be forever.  
_

_"Che faccio,per sempre e sempre." __My eyes should have been watering by this point. I never expected my wedding to be like this, I hadn't even dreamed for this. I didn't think I would one day be Mrs. Carlisle Cullen, nor would me aspect to be a vampire, forever frozen at seventeen.  
_

_"Do you Samantha,prendi questo uomo di essere legalmente spaosata tuo marito? Di avero e do mantenere? Per piu ricci o piu poveri? __In salute e nella malattia ? Fintanto che entrambi vivremo?"  
_

_"Lo che faccio,trully e honastally fare" I said with out so much as a tremble in my my lips did was turn into a loving smile as Carlisle beamed at me.  
_

_"Lo vi dichiaro marito a moglie in lecita e vi benedica tutti e due e si po`o andare avanti e possono ora baciare la sposa."  
_

_Suddenly, Carlisle's hands were cradling my face, his eyes boring into my wide ones.  
_

_"Ti amo,mia moglie" then his lips were on mine, soft and icy cool with passion, I could taste day old mountain cat blood as I inhaled slightly. I moved my hands and placed them over his, running my fingers over Carlisle's and gracing the new gold band he wore. I felt his fingers press against my cheek bones as he broke away, our lips making a small sound as they parted.  
_

_"No longer a Van-Garrett" Carlisle whispered close to my ear, his closeness making me shiver.  
_

_"Forever a Cullen" I heard Edward say as he walked over to us. I attempted to find my voice, tried to find the right words to fit both their phrases.  
_

_"Eternally Mrs. Samantha Cullen" I finally said, a small triumphant smile speeding across my pallid__ lips._


	6. Deflowering,Carlisle's POV

_**Warning**__**: Lemon: If you don't like it then doesn't fucking read it! Don't leave comments and shit saying I'm sick minded for writing this. Well news flash people; ITS CARLISLE AND SAMANTHA'S WEDDING NIGHT! They are going to fucking have sex!**_

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own twilight, or Carlisle sadly, they belong to Stephanie Mayer. Samantha is mine though so don't use her!

Rating: M  
Pairing: Carlisle/OC (Samantha)  
_**Heavy Lemon!**___

I was pacing uneasily, the floor boards creaked under my foot steps as I went past the window again and again. I was only in my suit pants, seeing as the other items wouldn't be necessary for tonight, as I awaited my bride to finish dressing down.  
I smiled wildly, my bride, Samantha was my wife truly and lawfully, soon we would consummate that contract.  
I stopped pacing, my muscles clenched in my arms and back, my jaw tightened and my teeth clenched. I would have to harm her; I'd have to cause my new wife pain in order to show her that I truly loved her in every way, even physical.  
From the moment even before I'd turned her I knew she was innocent in ever aspect of the word, pure as Mother Mary, My virgin Samantha.

I suddenly heard the sound of her slow breaths, the clicks of her heels on the wood floors as she walked down the hallway. By the way her breath kept trembling I knew she was , I wondered if she knew anything about a wedding night, anything besides the fact that it would hurt. This was one of those times I wished I possessed Edward's mind ability.  
"It's just Carlisle, Samantha"  
I heard her whisper to herself, almost knob jiggled slightly as she grabbed it, I ran to the door just as she had turned the knob and cracked open the door enough to poke her head in. My eyes met hers as I gaze down at her and pulled the door fully open.  
Lord was she just ravishing this evening. Her long hair was down, the curly tresses falling over her bare shoulders in a chocolate wave, her night dress, as I examined her up and down, was one I'd never seen before; it was a soft ivory color, so light it almost blended in with her skin, the cut was a deep V shape and left just enough cleavage revealed for the mind to wander to dirty thoughts. And by God her eyes shined, like liquid honey gems and her sweet blood red lips trembled slightly.  
"Absolutely ravishing, compleatly stunning" I whispered removing my hand from the door frame and moving it to her cheek. She leaned into my touch almost instinctivly, her eyes slipped closed and covered the sparkling frozen honey.  
"Are you afraid darling? Or nervose?" I asked softly.  
"Why should I have fear?" Her eyes re-opened, gazing up into mine with intense passion "your here to guild me through this"  
I removed my hand from her face so I could take her small , I pulled her into the room, the moonlight that streamed in threw the window bleached our skin a translucent white. With my free hand I slid the lock into place; I heard Samantha's breathing tremble again.  
I turned to her, gazing down at the beauty before me. I could tell she was nervose,nervose for logical reasons. All her life she had been fed that loosing her virginity would be painful, that her husband would ravish her hard and fast, no caring if she bled or cried.  
"We don't have to do this sweet heart. We could just lie in one another-"she placed a slim finger to my lips, her golden eyes full of adoration." No Carlisle tonight is when I want to do this. I've married you, now I want to give you one thing ill permanently never get back"  
You gave me your humanity, I thought as I stared into her depthless orbs.  
I genially took a hold of her hand, moving it away from my lips and lacing our fingers together; two pieces of a puzzle." May I keep you Miss Van-Garrett?" I saw her glare at me slightly.  
"It's Mrs. Cullen and yes you may "she stated, emphasizing Mrs.  
Then out lips was pressed together, her arms encircled my neck pulling me against her. I moved my hands up and down the curve of her waist, fingering the silky material of her nightgown. I damned the floor length of the gown, wishing it were shorter.  
Quickly, I pulled my lips away and in the blink of an eye I had scooped her up into my arms, cradling her body against my bare chest. She toed off her heels; each fell in a different place with a soft click as I carried her to the bed that had gone unused for the longest time.  
It was large, big enough to fit both Samantha and I along with possibly another person or two. On each corner was a cherry wood poster, intricatally carved and polished to a high gloss shine. Hanging from canopy bars were sheath burgundy bed curtains with gold thread that twisted and twined to make golden grape vine duvet matched the curtains, as did the pillow cases, but the sheets were that same white as Samantha's nightgown.  
Genially laid her down on the soft duvet, slowly removing my arms from under her knees and back, I let my hands linger on her legs for a moment before I climbed onto the bed, hovering above her small body.  
As I lowered my body onto hers I made sure to put most of my weight onto my arms by her head. Our eyes remained locked; she was so beautiful like this; the moonlight making her skin glow in-humanly, her rosy red lips parted as she took slow calming breaths. I remembered a time when the eyes I stared into now used to be a dark storm gray, slate gray even.  
My angel, I thought as I softly pressed my face into the side of her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent. The angel who the Lord had scent to corrupt me.  
"Carlisle" I heard her breath softly, almost like a covered up moan.  
"Yes, my love?" I replied, looking back to her face. I knew that face, lord did I know that face. I'd seen it on my fathers whores overly painted faces as they seduced him, only it was different on my wife's face.  
It almost seemed innocent.  
"Sweetheart, Are you sure?" I asked for the third time that night.  
"Carlisle" she sighed shaking her head "always worrying about me at the wrong times" her voice got softer as her sentence ended, just before she kissed me. It was almost, ALMOST, chast.  
I finally laid on top of her fully, right between her legs. A surprisingly warm area already. I let my hands wander her sides, gracing the sides of her supple breasts and down over her ribcage, to the curve of her waist till I reached her hips and slid right down to her thighs.  
I pushed the night down up till it was around her hips, leaving her legs exposed. I groaned softly against her lips, my hands running up and down to the insides of her knees then back up again, each time I got closer to that heat that I knew was bothering my naive bride.  
Her skin was smooth as marble, yet soft as the silk of her gown, neither a blemish nor scar. I felt the hardness in my pants getting worse by the moment; the heat coursing from Samantha didn't make it any better.  
"Carlisle" she moaned softly, her lips leaving mine and she moved her head to the my lips went to the side of her neck." God Samantha" I groaned, my right hand pulling her leg up and hitching it around me "you see what you do to me" I breathed against her neck.  
I began pressing against her then, grinding against her throbbing core teasingly slow.  
"C-Carlisle" her hips arched up and I instantly pinned them back down." Be patient sweetheart" I whispered moving close to her ear, my tongue then came out and traced the rim of her ear.  
I could feel her nipples hardening against my chest, a smirk came across my pallid lips and my hand left her thigh, running up her stomach and ribcage till I was at her brests."Aroused I see?" I teased, earning a growl from my beloved. Her growl was cut short as I pinched her erect nipple threw the fabric of her gown.  
The moan she let out was something between a gasp and a shout. It was sexy though.  
I desperately thought I would be taking this slow, but lord I couldn't take this much longer. Slowly I sat up on my knees, pulling Samantha up with me.  
I kissed her then, sliding the straps of the night dress off her shoulders before pulling the fabric at her stomach. The entire front fell and pooled around her stomach.  
I pinned her hands down to the bed, knowing she would want to cover herself. Her eyes shot to mine as I broke the kiss. They where wide, fear filled.  
"Sweetheart, your so beautiful..."My eyes wandered to her brests "so beautiful"then my mouth decended on one of her brests,taking a nipple into my mouth as I began to suck gentally.  
"Carlisle!" Samantha gasped, arching into my mouth, her hands grabbing at the lord that sound she was making.  
I gently nibbled on the hardening peak, moving my other one to massage the neglected one.

Her moans became gasps and she tilted her head back." Carlisle"  
If she kept gasping my name the way she was I was going to end up fucking her instead of making love." Carlisle I...I can't." She shook her head quickly "please, I need you" that phrase was all I needed.  
In a matter of seconds out clothes were in shreds on the floor or around us on the bed. I hovered above her again, unmoving and barely breathing. Her eyes were wide again, shifting from my face to my erect length that was pressed against the inside of her thigh. Here was the moment of truth, the moment I would take her as mine; no one else would take the pure essence of Samantha.  
Before I lowered myself onto her body I leaned close to her ear "I love you, forever and always" then I moved my lips to her and covered her body with mine.  
One...two.., I counted mentally, gripping the sheets. Three! I pushed forward inside of Samantha, streching and breaking threw her hymen.  
I swallowed her high pitched scream of agony, I felt her nails dig into my back and draw venom. God what had I done?  
I felt her shaking with tearless sobs as I kept still, letting her adjust to my size." I'm so sorry Samantha, god I never want to hurt you again" I whispered, placing tiny kisses over her face, avoiding her trembling lips.  
An entire five minutes passed before I even let myself shift slightly, Samantha winced at I began to pull out "I love you" I pushed back in, a groan escaping me. Lord she was tight. I heard her soft whimper, her nails dug in slightly more. I set a slow pace, thrusting in and out of her and kissing along her neck and chest. That was until Samantha surprised me.  
"Faster" she pleaded softly. I complied with out hesitation. I felt her stretch around me more as I pushed in and out an intermediate pace. I heard Samantha moaning softly, she spread her legs more making me slip deeper.  
"My love" I groaned as I began to thrust harder, the slamming of granite making us both let out gasps of breath.  
It seemed like forever went by, the feelings and pleasures only growing stronger between my wife and I, our hands remained entertwined, secretally promising never to let go of one another for any reason what so ever.  
Then we hit it, that peek, the edge of the cliff that we both jumped over and shouted each others names. I took one last deep thrust and spill everything into her as she milked me, pulling me tight against her chest panting for breath. As we shook in after shock I looked up at her, panting for breath as I stared into her half lidded eyes." You'll always be my innocent" I whispered before pulling out of her and rolling off, lying beside her.  
At first I thought she would turn from me, blame me for her pain, but as I closed my eyes for a moment I felt her snuggle close to me, her head resting against my chest and her arms wrapping around me." Ill always love you" she said softly.  
No more words where exchanged, I pulled the duvet over us, holding my wife against me in a protective embrace. My deflowered angel, my sweet Samantha Leann Van-, I smirked burring my face in her soft hair." Cullen"


End file.
